SE7EN
Perfil thumb|250px|SE7EN *'Nombre artístico:' Se7en / 세븐. *'Nombre real: '''Choi Dong Wook / 최동욱. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo y Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 67kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B Dramas *Goong S (KBS2, 2007) Carrera artística Este cantante coreano ha estado cosechando una gran fama en Corea y Japón, donde acaba de sacar su primer disco en japonés y realizado un concierto. Comenzó su entrenamiento a los 15 años de manos de la agencia YG Entertaiment, sacando su primer disco 4 años más tarde, desde entonces no ha parado, enfocando su carrera hacia el mercado mundial, al igual que otros artistas de la compañía. Se7en ha trabajado exclusivamente bajo la discográfica YG Entertainment. La mayor parte de su carrera está compuesta de constantes promociones de sus canciones a través de actuaciones en directo en televisión live, programas de radio, y ocasionalmente conciertos. También comenzó a estudiar japonés en preparación para sus actividades promocionales para su debut en Japón en el 2005. Se7en ha viajado por toda Asia, particularmente Japón, Taiwan, Thailandia y China. También ha actuado unas pocas veces en los Estados Unidos, especificamente en Los Angeles (Grand Olympic y Hollywood Bowl), en la ciudad de Nueva York (Madison Square Garden), y en Washington DC (DAR Constitution Hall). Aunque es un cantante muy joven ya ha recibido varios premios en su país natal como los premios SBS Gayo Awards en el 2003 y los de la MBC en 2004 y ha alcanzado una fama mundial, llegando a actuar en Estados Unidos, especialmente en Washington DC, Los Angeles y New York. Una cosa que caracteriza a Se7en es que nunca ha hecho playback durante sus performances, debido a que no le gusta hacerlo. Se7en también es conocido por llevarse muy bien con otros artistas de talla mundial, como Shinhwa, Jung Ji Hoon (Bi) o TVXQ (tambien con los miembros de la YG Family) que acudieron a su primer concierto en Japón para desearle suerte. Se dice que su nombre artístico, Se7en, viene de que es el séptimo miembro del grupo Shinhwa, ya que a Se7en le gusta mucho el grupo, pero son sólo bromas que se hacen entre ellos. Videos Musicales *MICHI-GO - G-Dragon Discografía '''Corea' Album Mini-Albums Singles 'Japón' Album Singles 'Internacional' Single Colaboraciones *YG Family - Why Be Normal? (Octubre de 2002) *Wheesung - It's Real (21 de agosto de 2003) *Color of the Soul Train (18 de diciembre de 2003) *Wheesung & Se7en - She's Mine Digital (21 de mayo de 2004) *Taebin - Taebin from 1TYM (12 de junio de 2004) *Love - Unification Desire Project (28 de diciembre de 2004) *Smile Again - Banda Sonora (17 de mayo de 2006) *And Want You Know - Banda Sonora (11 de agosto de 2006) *Amerie - Because I Love It (14 de julio de 2007) *G Dragon ft. Taddy Taeyang y Se7en - Michi GO (18 de Abril de 2013) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Anyang Arts High School Kukje (International) Digital College *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Familia:' Abuela, padres y dos hermanas mayores. *'Fanclub:' Lucky7. *'Debut en Corea:' 22 de marzo 2003. *'Debut en Japón:' 23 de febrero 2005. *'Debut en Estados Unidos:' 10 de marzo 2009. *'Hobbies:' ¡Solo música! *'Deportes:' Baloncesto, snowboard, natación *'Cantante favorito:' Dru Hill. *'Colores favoritos:' Blanco y negro. *'Lema:' "Siempre ser humilde, tener los mejores sueños." *Su primera novia fue mayor que él por 3 años. *Tiene un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. El cual significa su deseo de volar con su música. *La empresa de entretenimiento JYP recientemente produjo una canción para él "When I can't sing" la cual a tenido mucho éxito y llama la atención porque él es de una empresa de entretenimiento diferente, YG. *Cuando confesó que tiene una relacion de varios años con la actriz Park Han Byul perdio 100.000 de su Fancafe. *Fue besado por TOP de Bigbang durante el concierto YG 2011. *G-Dragon y Taeyang encubrían sus citas con Park Han Byul. *Raina de after school dijo que el fue su inspiracion para ser cantante ya que era fan de el *Su pareja de años Park Han Byul hablo de planes de boda después de que Se7en se en liste y regrese de su servicio militar. *Los 7 de julio (7/7), es la celebración del "Seven Day" , Se7en suele escribir una carta para sus fans en esta fecha. *Es dueño de un restaurante, el "YEOLBONG" en el cual asisten muchos artistas coreanos, actualmente también tiene sucursal en japon. *El 19 de marzo se enlistó al ejercito militar,y compartió, “Lamento mucho haberme enlistarme tan tarde a esta edad. Durante mis días en el ejército, yo haré todo lo posible como el soldado Choi Dong Wook”. Luego dijo: “No hace mucho tiempo, Yoo Seung Ho alistó en secreto y me pareció que fue muy genial, así que comparado con él, me siento como si estuviera creando un gran alboroto, y me siento preocupado sobre eso… daré lo mejor de mi y regresaré. Estoy a punto de partide mis colegas cercanos y los aficionados a quienes voy a extrañar mucho “. *Se7en y Sangchu envueltos en un problema. Los actuales miembros de las fuerzas armadas Se7en, Sangchu, Rain y KCM fueron grabados después de presentarse en un evento. Terminado este todos fueron a descansar a un motel, del cuál salieron alrededor de las 10pm a comer y beber para luego regresar. A las 11:30 se vió que Se7en y Sangchu salieron nuevamente del hotel con ropa de civil y celulares, y a las 2am fueron a un salón de masajes cercano, los reporteros se acercaron a ellos a su regreso (4am) pero los artistas trataron de destruir su cámara y los maltrataron. En el salón de masajes se prohibía el ingreso de menores de 19 años y el manager dijo Nadie viene sólo por los masajes. Actualmente el ministro de defensa ha declarado que se investigará a ambos artistas por haber ingresado a un establecimiento de entretenimiento para adultos. *Para mostrar su gran desaprobación, su fan café Farineli fue actualizado con el post “Se7en ha sido expulsado”. Un fan comentó: “El fan cafe de Se7en fue creado desde hace mucho tiempo así que solo usaba el sitio de vez en cuando. Un moderador lo ha expulsado. Él fue expulsado por su propio fan cafe”. *Su contrato con YG Entertainment concluyo el 18 de abril de 2013. *El 25 de julio, el Ministerio de Defensa Nacional anuncio que siete (7) soldados celebridad recibiran de cuatro (4) a diez (10) dias de carcel por visitar el pasado 21 de junio un salon de masajes luego de terminado el concierto. Se7ven y Sangchu han reicibdo el castigo mas severo de diez (10) dias debido a violacion a la concucta militar. El periodo de detencion no sera compensado del periodo de alistamiento, por cuanto los soldados tendran que servir esos dias que han perdido de sus funciones. *Se7en y Sangchu proporcionaron las boletas de los salones de masajes que visitaron, demostrando así que habían asistido al lugar por cosas medicinales, por lo tanto, las noticias del salón de masajes para "adultos" estaba totalmente errada. Enlaces *Web Oficial (Coreano) *Web Oficial (YGEX) *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Official *Official Cafe Galeria de Fotos Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|295 px|SE7EN - Passion thumb|right|295 px|SE7EN - All Night Long (feat. IVY (Remix) 'Japón' thumb|left|295 px|SE7EN - Start Line thumb|right|295 px|SEVEN - Chiriboshi 'Internacional' thumb|left|295 px|SE7EN - Girls (Feat. Lil Kim) Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Yg family